Transformers Archives: Tales from G1
by wade2501
Summary: After the events of G1 episode B.O.T., Shockwave starts a new experiment using the left behind Dr. Arkeville, while Megatron has sent Starscream on a mission to Cybertron to assist in finding the missing Autobot rebel's commander, Ultra Magnus, after the capture of Hot Rod, Kup and Elita One. These events set in motion the lead up to the year 2005.
1. A New Arrival Part 1

**TRANSFORMERS ARCHIVES**

**EPISODE 1: A new arrival**

**BY wade2501**

**ACT I:**

** After the events of B.O.T., Ironhide starts to question the humans and their motives even more, insisting that most are just as deceptive and evil as the Decepticons.**

** "Why protect these humans from the Cons? Some are just as bad as them, Prime. We've met and defended so many who I believe were unworthy of our assistance."**

** Optimus Prime looks down at Ironhide, knowing that he's partly right in his assertions about the humans. "I see your point, Ironhide, but we must keep protecting them as long as the Decepticons pose a threat to them. Let the humans sort out their own problems with themselves."**

** "Argh, I know you're right, Prime, I just thought we should all go back to Cybertron and help our friends." Ironhide retorted, finishing his point. **

** "I want to, but we can't leave the humans here alone. Megatron will take over and get enough Energon to take over this solar system and then maybe more. We must not let him." Prime stood tall as he finished his sentence and laid his hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "We will also help out our friends on Cybertron. They are not forgotten."**

**Back on Cybertron, Shockwave walks in to his citadel and heads to the monitors on the wall and turns them on. With his many sky spies, Shockwave observes most activities that occur on Cybertron, including the Autobots that still reside in Iacon. "These Bots are the last on Cybertron, I must find a way to eradicate them and complete Megatron's goal of taking over. **

**Shockwave turns and walks over to a prison cell that's located within his control room. The bars glow a bright green from the energy that runs through them to hold the prisoner inside. Shockwave looks down at his small prisoner, "Isn't that correct, Dr. Arkeville?"**

** The half human, half cyborg looks up at Shockwave with fear and disgust. "Let me go! I do not belong here!"**

** Shockwave's yellow eye blinks off and then back on as he straightens up and turns away from Dr. Arkeville. "Starscream left you here, and has been back several times but has never retrieved you. Hence, you are now my pet and will soon be my test subject," spoke Shockwave in his emotionless sinister voice. **

**Suddenly an alarm goes off by the monitors, and Shockwave turns back towards them. "What the….? The Autobots have a shuttle and they're trying to escape!"**

** Shockwave grabs a microphone attached to his monitor's computer and speaks through it. His voice booms across the city of Kaon. "Attention, Decepticons, we have Autobots trying to leave planet on the outskirts of Iacon. Attack them! Destroy their ship!" Shockwave drops the microphone and turns back to the monitors and presses a big red button. "I must activate the Guardian Robots."**

** Down an alley way there are three Guardian Robots in sleep mode. Suddenly, their eyes light up and they begin their walk, which turns in to a run, as they head to take out the Autobot's ship before it blasts off.**

**The ship's boosters fire up as the Reflector trio makes it to the ship and starts firing on it. The trio speak in tandem as they say, "We must not let it take off. We must make Shockwave proud." **

**The ship starts moving forward and just as it begins to take flight, the Guardian Robots arrive and raise their big cannon arms and blast a giant hole on the side of the ship! The ship still takes off as Hot Rod, Kup, Blurr, Hubcap, Arcee, Elita-1 and Pipes are sucked out of the ship and start falling back towards Cybertron. The Autobots crash into Cybertron's metallic surface, heavily damaging themselves. Hot Rod looks up into the sky and sees the Autobot ship explode. "Maguns," Hot Rod mumbles to himself. **

**The Reflector trio and the trio of Guardian Robots approach the damaged Autobots and point their weapons at them as Reflector says in tandem, "Freeze, Autobots."**

"**Guardian 1 to Shockwave, Guardian 1 to Shockwave." Shockwave leans against the monitor while pressing a button to respond. "Yes, Guardian 1, report." **

"**We have seven Autobots in custody. Request permission to bring to Kaon for lock up."**

**Shockwave straightens up, now standing tall and proud, "Permission granted. Bring me these Autobots." Shockwave turns towards Dr. Arkeville. "Looks like you've got some cell buddies and that I've got more test subjects. I must make contact with Lord Megatron."**

** At the Decepticon's underwater base, Megatron is pacing back and forth while talking with some of his comrades. "These Autobots have bested me one too many times." Megatron turns towards Starscream, Soundwave and Astrotrain with a dejected look upon his face. **

** "Maybe that's because all your plans are stupid!" quipped Starscream. Starscream folded his arms and turned his face from Megatron as he spoke. "Your plans always fail because you've failed at being a competent leader. If I was leader of the Decepticons, we would not fail!"**

** "Correction, Starscream. You've had many chances as well, and have come up with nothing but failure," Astrotrain interjected. **

** "Come in, Lord Megatron." Shockwave's voice boomed over the computer. "Lord Megatron, are you there?"**

** Megatron proceeds to walk over to the computer and turns on the monitor, "Megatron speaking, Shockwave."**

** As Shockwave appears on the screen, Starscream walks up and stands next to Megatron.**

** "Megatron, some Iacon Autobots attempted to flee Cybertron in an Autobot Cruiser. The cruiser then exploded and I am expecting seven prisoners when the Guardians and Reflector arrive" **

** "Excellent work, Shockwave. Were any Autobots killed in the explosion?" asked Megatron. **

** "I do not now, Lord Megatron. But I have not observed their appointed leader in a few cycles and I am assuming that he was piloting the cruiser."**

** Megatron takes a step back and straightens up. Those are not words he wants to hear. Megatron leans back towards the monitor and angrily speaks, "Assumptions? I don't want to hear assumptions, just facts! So Ultra Magnus is either dead now or he made it off planet sometime earlier without you noticing."**

** "I will interrogate the Autobots upon arrival, Lord Megatron, and find out the whereabouts of Ultra Magnus" responded Shockwave. **

** "Well, find out! I'll send you some extra troops to scour the debris area for him and to be back up in case of an Autobot rescue attempt. Over and out."**

** Megatron turns off the monitor and turns to face his comrades. Starscream smirks and turns his head to look at Megatron. **

** "A conversation with questions and no clear answers! You're pathetic!" Starscream amused as he folded his arms. "And who are these extra troops you'll be sending Shockwave's way?"**

** Megatron walks away from Starscream and stands next to Soundwave and Astrotrain as he turns to face Starscream. "Gather your troops Starscream and I will send the Constructicons with you as additional support." Megatron turns to Astrotrain, "Astrotrain, you'll serve as transport."**

** Starscream's surprised that even after all he does and says, that Megatron will give him missions such as this. Starscream thinks to himself, **_**does he do it because he trusts my abilities or is it because he finds humor in my failings?**_


	2. A New Arrival Part 2

**TRANSFORMERS ARCHIVES**

**CHAPTER 2: A NEW ARRIVAL PART 2**

**BY WADE2501 / JACOB COTHREN**

"**Shut it one eye, you'll not get any info from me!" Hot Rod shouts at his captor, Shockwave.**

"**Perhaps. You might not squeal, but I'll find one of you who will." Shockwave turns from Hot Rod and walks a few steps away before turning back around and with a swift motion, aims and fires his weaponized "hand" at Hot Rod, hitting him in the chest. Hot Rod falls backwards and to the ground, chest smoking.**

"**This is what will happen to every one of you if you don't open up about the whereabouts of your commander, Ultra Magnus." Shockwave eyes the other Autobots locked in the cell, as two of the Reflector trio, Spectro and Spyglass, drag the unconscious Hot Rod back into the cell.**

"**Well, I guess you'll have to blow us all away if you want answers." speaks up Kup. **

"**As you wish." Shockwave turns back around and heads towards the elevator that leads up to his control room. He stops before entering the elevator and turns to the third of the Reflector trio, their leader Viewfinder, "Bring me Elita-1." "With pleasure" replies Viewfinder as Shockwave then proceeds to enter the elevator and head up to his control room.**

**At Autobot Headquarters on Earth, Teletraan 1's incoming message system lights up and beeps as Jazz approaches and presses the receive button. "What?" questions Jazz as Shockwave appears on screen giving him a shock for the day.**

"**Let me speak with Optimus Prime. I have something here that will interest him."**

**Jazz raises his right arm as a little communicator pops out of his forearm. "Prime, I need you here. Shockwave's on the Teletraan."**

**Optimus Prime makes it there in record time as speaks as he approaches. "Shockwave, what do you want?"**

"**Just the whereabouts of one Ultra Magnus. As I wait for you to think of an answer, I'll also let you know that an Autobot cruiser attempted to leave Cybertron. It was promptly dealt with by my Guardians, and I now have seven of your Autobots captured including this one…" Shockwave trails off as he brings Elita-1 to the screen. **

**Optimus looks on in awe, "Elita. No."**

"**I'm sorry, Optimus." responds Elita-1, "I..I.."**

"**Don't worry, Elita, I will…." Optimus tries to calm her down when suddenly he witnesses Elita-1's head explode as her brain module and circuits hit the screen. Her limp body promptly falls from view. "No!" shouts Optimus Prime. "Shockwave, you'll regret this."**

**Shockwave reappears on screen, "I doubt that. I already got Elita-1 to talk on the whereabouts of Ultra Magnus, but I couldn't resist this much fun." The screen goes black as Shockwave cuts the signal from Cybertron.**

"**Prime, I'm… I'm sorry." says Jazz. Jazz reaches out and puts a hand on Prime's upper arm. "Want me to round up the troops and Omega Supreme for a trip to Cybertron?"**

"**No." responds Prime. "I'm sure Shockwave has a trap set. I fear it's too late for Elita and possibly for the others. We must not rush in to this fueled by emotions. Give me time to think." Optimus somberly walks away, heading to his recharging chamber.**

**Back on Cybertron, Shockwave walks out to meet the incoming Astrotrain. Astrotrain rolls in and comes to a stop as Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust exit from his rear loading door. Astrotrain then transforms and joins up with the group.**

"**I've gotten the female Autobot, Elita-1, to tell me the last known coordinates of Ultra Magnus."**

**Starscream looks at Shockwave with disdain. "You can brief me on the way to your prisoner holding area."**

**Inside the prisoner holding area where Kup, Pipes, Blurr, Arcee, Hubcap and the injured Hot Rod are being held, Spyglass and Spectro come walking by, each holding a leg of the now deceased Elita-1, dragging her lifeless body in front the cell for the other Autobots to see. "To the smelting pools with this one!" Spectro says to the captives with an evil sneer. "Yeah, this job's a real drag" quips Spyglass.**

**Once they're by and through another door, Shockwave and Starscream enter and head towards the captive Autobots.**

"**Megatron must be desperate if he sent you in for this job, Star-whiner." says Kup at a now angered Starscream.**

"**Don't worry old fool, you'll be dead soon and melted down into reusable metals like your former cohort, Elita-1. Now on to other matters, Ultra Magnus, where is he?"**

"**As I told Shockwave, you'll just have to blast us all. We're not telling you slag." said an angered Kup.**

"**That's okay, Elita-1 spilled it all for Shockwave earlier. I was just seeing if any of you would talk now since you've seen what will happen to you. If you talked, I might have spared you. But now, you'll be trapped here and used for whatever experiments Shockwave has for you." **

**Starscream and Shockwave turn around and begin to walk out of the room. "I'll take my soldiers to this location that Elita-1 told you and see if we can find Ultra Magnus or anything else useful. I'll keep in touch."**

**Starscream leaves Shockwave at the door as he continues to walk, heading toward the waiting Skywarp. "Skywarp! Round up our army, we're going hunting." Skywarp nods and replies "Yes, Starscream" as he turns around and teleports inside the recharging room to gather Astrotrain, Thundercracker, Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust for their mission.**

**This is my mission and I will prove my effectiveness as a leader and show Megatron that he's not the only one who can accomplish things, Starscream thinks to himself while stroking his chin. He raises his head a bit and sees his comrades approaching. "Decepticons! Transform and follow me!"**

**While approaching the former Autobot HQ that Elita-1 described to Shockwave, Starscream orders his troops to land. They glance around and see nothing as Starscream gives the order to enter the building. **

**Thundercracker nervously looks around, walking slowly, "I don't like this one bit."**

"**Why? Do you think they still have a defense system in place?" asks Ramjet.**

**Dirge is first to enter when suddenly an alarm sounds. **

"**I told you!" shouts Thundercracker. **

"**Thrust. Astrotrain. Take to the skies and take out any artillery that may spring up!" orders Starscream. "Dirge, continue inside, we're right behind you."**

"**They're coming! Omnibots, get ready!" yells Overdrive, the red sports car leader of the Autobot Security Force, to his partners Downshift and Camshaft.**

**Back on Earth at the Autobot Ark HQ, Teletraan's perimeter alarm sounds alerting the Autobots. Optimus Prime comes running towards the entrance and then he stops, surprised at what he's seeing. **

"**Ultra Magnus! You're alive."**

**An injured and wobbly Ultra Magnus is slowly walking inside as he then collapses to the floor and replies, "Prime."**


	3. Overdrive

**TRANSFORMERS ARCHIVES**

**CHAPTER 3: OVERDRIVE**

**BY WADE2501/JACOB COTHREN**

**I knew this day would come. Only, I was just hoping it would be later rather than sooner. But the moments arrived, the Decepticons are here, and it's up to us, the Omnibots, to stand tall and drive them out of our HQ. Downshift, Camshaft, and I, Overdrive, are the only standing bots left on Cybertron. A few injured remain in the recharging chambers, but we don't have much hope for them to survive. **

"**Come out and fight us like a true Autobot, Magnus! Don't be a coward!" shouts a nervous Starscream. "Or maybe you're just a coward!"**

**Ultra Magnus? So they don't know that he was on the shuttle. I wonder if they made it off…**

"**We have your shipmates captured! One has already been terminated! More sure will be, if you don't reveal yourself and come quietly!" **

**This is not good news. Not good at all. I must not let this news drag down my spirits. We must prevail. We're already outnumbered inside 5 to 3, and I'm sure I'm hearing multiple jets outside. Lets just hope our strategy works.**

"**Maybe he's not here, Starscream."**

"**Shut it, Dirge. This is where Elita One told Shockwave."**

"**What about searching for the ship's wreckage?"**

"**We'll do that after this, Thundercracker." **

**I turn off the alarm to signal Camshaft and Downshift that it's time for the surprise attack. **

**BABOOM!**

"**We're under attack!" yells a scared Dirge.**

"**I know that, fool! Counter attack!" replies Starscream.**

**We try to stay hidden during all of this. We don't want to reveal ourselves or our position. Also with this new info, maybe they'll think it's Magnus attacking, leaving us with a getaway chance. I grab my gun, close my eyes, and pray, as I join Camshaft by taking aim with my blaster, hoping to take down a Con or two. **

**Kadoosh!**

**There! Nailed Dirge in the chest with a blast from my double barreled blaster. He seems out for now.**

"**Get up you fool!" yells Starscream at Dirge. Starscream looks up and yells to his troops, "Destroy everything! I want him DEAD!"**

**Now's time for Downshift to drop the bomb on them so we can make our escape and hope to Prime that we can getaway unseen from the threats outside. I resound the alarm to alert Downshift, as I transform into my vehicle mode and make for the back room. I pray that the others make it out too.**

"**Who resounded the alarm?" yells an upset Starscream. "You all are incompetent!" **

**There's the doorway, as Camshaft turns in front of me and zooms out the door with me quickly behind him. **

"**What's that noise? Is something collapsing?" **

"**I don't know, Skywarp. Grab Dirge and teleport out of here." **

**THUD!**

"**What the?" Starscream looks at what hit the floor close by. "RETREAT!"**

**KAABOOM!**

**There's the boom! I've never been so excited to be out, and there's Downshift outside blocks away.**

"**How?" I ask him.**

"**Once you sounded the alarm for me to start, I was already by the door and I got out of there as quick as possible. I already had a rig built for this exact incident. That's why it's good to be head of security here. I plan ahead."**

"**Well, let's hope it worked and that it also took out the outside threats too." I replied back to Downshift.**

"**I don't think so!"**

**Camshaft's right! Here's comes Astrotrain and Thrust. **

"**Omnibots, roll for it!" **

**We all transform with them on our tails, hoping to out maneuver them with our high speed driving.**

"**You will not get away from us!"**

**Well, I hope Thrust is wrong. I radio Camshaft and Downshift, "Head for the underground escape tunnel. Maybe we can make it to our escape vessel."**

"**You think that explosion will defeat us, Omnibots?! Think again!" yells out Astrotrain, who is repeatedly shooting holes in the ground around the Omnibots.**

"**If your aim was better, we might already be dead!" Camshaft yells back. **

**There it is. The tunnel. Downshift is the first down as I follow behind suddenly noticing that Camshaft isn't behind me anymore.**

"**Camshaft? **

**No answer. This isn't good.**

"**Camshaft, come in!"**

"**Go! I'm going to hold them off so you can escape! Just remember me."**

**Suddenly, Powerdasher Aragon, one of Cybertron's premier racers before the war, zooms by me heading to the tunnel opening.**

"**Aragon? How? Don't!"**

**I yell at him, hoping he'll stop, but he doesn't. I finally drive up to the vessel and see Powerdashers Zetar and Cromar there with Downshift.**

"**When did you all escape the recharging room? I thought you were goners!" I ask while we're loading.**

"**No time for that, Aragon went to rescue Camshaft." replied Cromar. He continues, "We can chit chat on the ship."**

"**I didn't miss that time, Camshaft." says Astrotrain as he's looking down at Camshaft, who's on the ground. "Now, where did you all come from? Were you in the building with Magnus? Also, where's Ultra Magnus?"**

"**Go blow up some energon; you'll get nothing out of me." **

"**Guess, it's time you die."**

**Astrotrain straightens up and raises his blaster and points it in Camshaft's face. A smile starts on Astrotrain's face, when suddenly Powerdasher Aragon nails him and Thrust. Aragon then transforms, grabs Camshaft and tosses him up in the air. Aragon then transforms back as Camshaft lands on top of him. **

"**Stop them!" yells a weapon less Astrotrain at Thrust. **

"**They're already in the tunnel and I'm too big."**

"**Then fire down the tunnel, stupid." says Astrotrain as he stands back up now with his weapon. They both proceed to fire down the tunnel hoping to blast the fleeing Autobots.**

"**We can't wait any longer, Overdrive. We must flee before Shockwave finds out about this and sends the Guardians."**

**Downshift is right. We must go. Looking up the tunnel, I don't see any signs of Camshaft or Aragon. Just explosions and fire. I turn and look at Downshift standing in the vessel's doorway, and back to the tunnel as I slowly walk up the ramp into the vessel. **

"**Cromar, take off."**

**I watch as the door closes and we take off and shoot into space. Camshaft, you will be remembered my friend.**


	4. The Bridge to Uncertainty

**TRANSFORMERS ARCHIVES**

**CHAPTER 4: THE BRIDGE TO UNCERTAINTY**

**BY WADE2501/JACOB COTHREN**

** For more than 2 years, I have been trapped here on this godforsaken planet with this purple menace. I've been experimented on more than I'd like, even though I am now more robotic than human, I still want to be home on Earth. My plans backfired and this is what I've cost myself. My life. My need to be the dominate human on Earth, has led me to be the lowest form of life on Cybertron.**

** I turn to one of my cellmates, a smaller yellow Autobot, and say "Thank you". He turns his head and looks down at me, smiles, and says, "You're welcome, human." Human? I'm shocked that I still look human to him and not some cyborg mess. **

** Still, he helped me when I asked him for it. I didn't want Starscream to see me again. He might have took me and killed me or used me as bait for something. Of course, that one eyed purple freak will probably end up being the death of me. I look back up at the yellow bot. He looks familiar. Like another small yellow Autobot back on Earth. Bumblejumper, or something like that. **

** "My name is Dr. Arkeville. You are?"**

** "My name's Hubcap, and I know who you are, doctor."**

** He knew who I was and he still helped me? I tried to kill all his friends years ago. Why would he help me. **

** "Then why did you help me? I'm sure you know what I tried to do to your friends."**

** "Yes, I know. That doesn't matter right now, and it's in the past. I believe a human, like us, is capable of change. Right now, we're all friends here in the cell."**

** He's right. We're in the same boat at the moment. We're all uncertain of our fates. We each just have different ways of dealing with it.**

** Kup likes to challenge his captors. Antagonize them and show them that he's not affected by this at all since he's been in similar situations. Also, he just won't shut up with his old war stories. **

** Hot Rod's still hurt, but the blue truck guy has been helping him. I believe I heard Kup call the blue truck Pipes. Hot Rod got himself into his pain, openly mocking and defying Shockwave. This bot is brash and strangely very much like a human teenager.**

** That Pipes fellow has been very stern and serious. He doesn't seem to want to be joked with, which Hubcap likes to do. They keep having little arguments, but that alone makes Hubcap smile and laugh even more. Both refuse to speak to their captors.**

** Blurr talks too much. I've noticed that Shockwave avoids him and it makes me wonder why. Is it just because of his speech patterns and the fact that it's annoying or is it because they have history?**

** Arcee has kept quiet since their friend Elita One was murdered and then her dead body flaunted in front of us.**

** ZZZZEEERRRRR**

** Oh no! The elevator's coming down again. That means Shockwave's making another trip here. I always dread this. I hope he doesn't grab me and move me back up into his control room with him. At least here, I have company. **

** This doesn't looks good. It is Shockwave and he has those Reflector bots with him. I can feel the fear overtaking me. I look around hoping that none of these Autobots are noticing me trembling in my robotic wheelchair, but as I finally turn to Hubcap, I notice he has his eyes on me. He gives me a small smile and reaches for my chair as if to comfort me. **

** "Viewfinder, Spectro, Spyglass, grab Dr. Arkeville. It's time for him to be fitted."**

** Crap! Fitted? Fitted for what? My clothes for my casket? The main Reflector bot pushes Hubcap into the other two's arms and grabs me.**

** "Shockwave wants you, doctor"**

** "Leave him alone!"**

** What? What is Hubcap doing? **

** All of a sudden I've been dropped to the floor. I look up and notice Kup, Blurr, and Arcee pounding on that Reflector bot. Then I watch all three of them being blasted one at a time by Shockwave. Kup loses an arm while Arcee is blown clear back to the end of the cell. Blurr is quick but not quick enough as I witness him fall as well.**

** I turn my head and see Shockwave staring down at me.**

** "Viewfinder, be kind and put the doctor back in his chair, and then bring him to my control room. Spectro and Spyglass. Bring me that yellow Autobot too. Maybe I can use him for this as well." **

** Why did Hubcap yell out for them to stop? Why did Kup and the others try to help me? Why am I caring for these Autobots now? Have I had a change of heart? Am I more compassionate and care more for other people's well being, and not just mine?**

** Viewfinder takes me into a room with what looks like human space garb laying out on some table. There's some skinny blue robot in here as well that I've never seen. It has tank treads for feet and rolls around instead of walks. It has some menacing yellow eyes that could stare a whole through me.**

** "Shockwave wants this THING fitted for an outfit capable of surviving the new bridge."**

** Bridge? What is Viewfinder talking about?**

** "Yes. I will find one for him."**

** Well, I've been fitted for this bridge, and now I'm being taken to Shockwave's control room. The doors open and there he is, hunched over at his main computer screen talking with Megatron.**

** "They're out at the location Elita One gave me, and no, I haven't seen the other six."**

** Other six? I have no clue what or who he's talking about. Megatron looks pissed on the screen though. I don't think this is a happy chat.**

** "Send out your Guardians, Shockwave. I want to know why they didn't show up as well."**

** "Yes, Lord Megatron."**

** Their conversation ends, and somehow I can read Shockwave's body language that he's not a happy robot right now. This doesn't bode well for me.**

**SSHHHHHHEEERRRRR**

** The doors open again and I see the other two Reflector bots, Spectra and Spygo, or something like that, dragging in an injured Hubcap. They drop him off right by me.**

** "We have your second guinea pig, Shockwave."**

** He's still alive! He turns his head to look at me. His eyes are dim, but he cracks a bit of a smile, and I fear he knows this might be his end.**

** "Viewfinder, load Dr. Arkeville onto the bridge."**

** "Come here doctor, you're about to take the ride of your life." says Viewfinder as he reaches down and grabs me and my chair. Ride of my life? I yell out, "I don't want to! Ride to where?"**

** Shockwave looks at me and says, "A ride to Decepticon headquarters on Earth where you'll be reunited with Megatron", as Viewfinder puts me onto a big glowing circle on the floor of some platform.**

** "Of course, this is the first attempt, and you might be flung into either deep space or into some other unknown location, doctor. That's why Hubcap is my second test subject. And if it doesn't work with him either, I have more test subjects down below."**

** "Don't do this, Shockwave!" I shout, knowing it will land on deaf ears. Why would Shockwave listen to me anyways? I'm just a puny cyborg now. **

** "Doctor, you knew you were here for a reason, and THIS is it. Say goodbye to your yellow friend, doctor."**

** I look down at Hubcap, who is attempting to turn his head towards me. Again he has a grin. Maybe it's his way of saying goodbye. I turn back to Shockwave, who's now over at a control panel close to the platform, and then back to Hubcap and as I lift my right hand up to wave bye, I'm suddenly hit by a bright beam of light and… **

** "Where the hell am I?" I say it out loud hoping to hear an answer from someone or something close by. But, alas, there is no reply. This seems to be Earth, but it's definitely not the Decepticon underwater headquarters that was my intended destination. I start rolling in my wheelchair hoping to eventually hit a settlement, and then I begin to worry about Hubcap's attempt. Was it successful? And if so, what is Megatron going to do with him?**


	5. Crashed

**TRANSFORMERS ARCHIVES**

**CHAPTER 5: CRASHED**

"**Is he online yet, Ratchet?"**

"**Not yet, Prime. I had to turn off his higher brain functions to repair him."**

"**That's not exactly uplifting on his condition."**

"**At least he should make a full recovery."**

** Optimus Prime turns and starts to leave the room, head down thinking.**

"**Prime! He's online!" Ratchet yells out.**

** Prime turns and dashes back in to the room. "Magnus."**

** Ultra Magnus eyes are still dim, but they're getting brighter by the second. He looks up and makes eye contact with Prime, "The others… you must get to the others."**

"**I have Powerglide and the Aerialbots out on reconnaissance, but they have no coordinates. It's a guessing game at this point."**

"**The ship tore apart on entry, Prime. I.. I don't know if they're even alive."**

** Ratchet interrupts Ultra Magnus, " Save your strength. I'm about to put you in a recharge chamber. Sorry, Prime, he just doesn't have the energy yet." Ratchet grabs Magnus' bed slab and wheels it in to a recharge chamber.**

**BEEP**

** Prime's wrist communicator lights up, as he raises his arm up and the communicator pops open. "Jazz, speak."**

"**The Sky Spy has found a radiation field. Might be where Magnus and the other entered earth's atmosphere at."**

"**Good work. Signal Powerglide and the Aerialbots and send them to that location. Tell them that I'm coming to those coordinates with some more help." Prime's communicator closes, as Prime looks at Ratchet. "Keep him in there, and keep a close eye on him. I need him."**

"**Will do, Prime."**

"**I found them! Silverbolt, it's 3 clicks north of your present location, and..and it doesn't look good from my vantage point."**

"**On our way, Powerglide. Land and survey."**

"**Sure thing," retorts Powerglide as he transforms in to robot mode and lands. He walks around taking in what he sees. To his right is Outback, in pieces. Just ahead there's Springer, who's in better shape, but still looks inactive. Further ahead, Powerglide sees Swerve, Tailgate, and Broadside. **

** As Powerglide approaches them, he hears the roar of the Aerialbots coming. He looks up to see Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Slingshot, and Skydive transform into their respective robot modes and land.**

"**Wow, this looks bad," blurts out Slingshot.**

** They join Powerglide in checking on the injured as Optimus Prime and Hoist come rolling up with some of the Protectobots, First Aid, Streetwise, and Hot Spot.**

"**Don't move them!" shouts medic First Aid. "Hoist, I need your help."**

** Hoist transforms from tow truck in to robot. "No problem, First Aid. Let's do this."**

** Back at Autobot HQ, Jazz, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Sparkplug, and Grapple are awaiting the incoming injured. **

"**There they are!" shouts Sparkplug Witwicky, their human ally. "Prime, glad you found them. I've got my tools ready."**

"**Good, Sparkplug," says Prime as he transforms in to robot mode. "We're going to need all the help we can get. Wheeljack, Grapple. We may need some of your inspiration. Things are looking bleak for a few."**

"**We'll be here until they're all up and running." says Wheeljack.**

"**Let's stop yelping and start working," says a grumpy Ironhide.**

** First Aid leads the way to Ratchet at the medical bay.**

"**You think they'll make it, Prime?" asks a worried Jazz.**

** Prime lowers his head and turn towards Jazz. Prime then places his right hand on Jazz's left shoulder. "All we can do is hope, Jazz."**


	6. Devastated

Transformers Archives

Chapter 6: Devastated

I'm alive! I can't believe it. This building is a scrap pile and I'm underneath it, and yet I live! Grrrr…alive and TRAPPED!

"Thundercracker, do you copy?" Nothing. No response.

He and I were the only 2 inside, that I'm aware of anyway.

"Ramjet, Astrotrain, do either of you copy?"

"Astrotrain here. We're both here. Where are you?"

"Trapped underneath the collapsed building, idiot. Dig me out in a hurry!"

I wait for what feels like an eternity, but I guess it's only the 5 minutes that Dirge says it was. I stand up from the rubble and notice they've found Thundercracker as well. Too bad he's offline. I notice Astrotrain and Ramjet have battle damage as well.

"What happened?" I ask Astrotrain.

"The Omnibots were inside, but they escaped with the help of one of the Powerdashers. They dashed down the tunnel over there and then an Autobot shuttle shot out a few hundred clicks away. We think we might have got two of them, but we're too big to search the tunnel."

"Excellent." I reply, as I see a bewildered look come upon my soldiers. "You do remember my backup plan?" Now, I see the smiles appear on their faces.

"Skywarp, teleport Thundercracker back to Shockwave's tower for repairs. We'll meet you shortly."

As we arrive back at Shockwave's tower, I see Shockwave waiting outside for us.

"Did Skywarp and Thundercracker show up?" I ask old one eye.

"Yes, Starscream, but…"

What is he doing? "Shockwave, why are you raising your weapon to us?"

"Where are the Constructicons? Megatron sent them with you? Where are they? Megatron wants answers."

"Shockwave, listen, this was MY mission and I accounted for errors and problems. I placed them on Cybertron's first moon to watch out for any Autobot shuttles trying to escape."

"You doubted MY Guardians, Starscream? My plans?"

"Of course I did. You may be logical, but I'm spontaneous."

Shockwave lowers his weapon, turns and leads us back inside. Whew! Glad that's over with. He is logical and loyal, but also very powerful.

"The coordinates that Elita-1 gave you led us to the Omnibots, not Magnus."

Shockwave stops walking and turns to face me. "I didn't know they were still on planet."

"They were, Shockwave. Don't worry though, most blasted off in a shuttle, but the Constructicons will take care of that very shortly. Also one of the Powerdashers and one of the Omnibots attacked Astrotrain and Ramjet. They believe they have destroyed the two Autobots, but we need some smaller Cons to search the tunnel."

Shockwave looks down at his arm and opens his communicator, "Viewfinder, contact Runamuck and Runabout. I have a mission for them."

Perfect. Those two little bullies can have all the fun they want down there. "Shockwave, I'm heading back to make sure their mission is a success."

"Yes, Starscream. I will contact Lord Megatron and let him know of the new details."

I turn and transform in jet mode. I've got to get there in a hurry as Runamuck and Runabout are fast. I arrive just in time as they are just pulling up to the tunnel.

"They are believed to be down there either injured or dead. One Powerdasher, Aragon and one Omnibot, Camshaft."

"Don't worry Starscream, we'll annihilate them if they're functioning."

"Yeah, Runamuck, and we'll destroy their limp bodies even more if they're dead."

"Good, Runabout. Now go."

I watch as they head down the tunnel. I impatiently wait for them to report to me. Suddenly Runabout reports in, "They're functioning."

I suddenly have a change of plans. "Bring them in, ALIVE."

I know I just broke their robotic hearts, but I can use them like Shockwave used Elita.

"INCOMING!", Starscream's words echo off Scrapper's communicator.

"Constructicons, we've got Autobots incoming." Scrapper says happily to his comrades. "Scrapper, have you picked the shuttle up on radar?"

"Yes. 100 miles due east."

"Excellent. Constructicons it IS time! Merge in to Devastator!"

The Constructicons then merge in to the powerful Devastator, a hulking green robot, and take off into space after the shuttle.

Aboard the shuttle Overdrive, still overcome with the emotion of possible losing one of his closest friends, Camshaft, notices a blip on the radar. "Downshift, what is that?"

Downshift punches a few buttons and the Devastator pops up on the main screen.

"Shit!" blurts out Downshift. "This isn't going to end well."

"Doesn't look like it." says Cromar. "I think we'll be joining Camshaft and Aragon in tombs of Cybertron.

Overdrive starts shaking his head no, "I think our graves will be deep space. Downshift, how much time do we have?"

Downshift looks back down on the radar, "I'm sorry."

KABOOM

Devastator blows a hole in the top of the shuttle and starts to rip it apart. "You puny Autobots are mine! Hahaha!"

Devastator drops down inside the ship and looks over the Autobots.

"Attack and give it your all!" Yells Overdrive as he, Downshift, Cromar, and Zetar all open fire on Devastator, and all Devastator does is stop briefly. Maybe flinch, but then Devastator reaches down and grabs Overdrive by the legs and then wishbones him in half. Zetar then runs up to Devastator's left leg and starts to fire point blank into him when suddenly Devastator drops his left fist down pancaking Zetar down into pieces.

"Hahaha!" Devastator laughs the entire time, during his killing spree. "You Autobots are so puny and weak!"

Devastator pulls his rifle back out and points it point blank at Cromar and pulls the trigger vaporizing Cromar into ash.

"No!" yells Downshift as he's the last one left when Devastator picks him up and bites Downshift's head off and spits it into space. Devastator then squishes the rest of Downshift's body into tiny fragments.

Back at Shockwave's main control room, where Shockwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp stand, Devastator radios in.

"Mission accomplished" reports Devastator.


End file.
